Miserable flor destruida
by Bea1258
Summary: A Hannibal le cuesta un poco, pero cuando finalmente se da cuenta que está enamorado de Wiill, tarda poco en saber que eso lo matara, tanto literal como metafóricamente. Hannigram ¿Unilateral? Hanahaki. Entre temporadas uno y dos.


Ni Hannibal ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tampoco la enfermedad **Hanahaki**.

 _La enfermedad, obviamente ficticia, se popularizo con el manga "Hanahaki Otome" (2009) Pero sus verdaderos orígenes son desconocidos._

 _Hanahaki nace de un amor unilateral, donde el paciente lanza y tose pétalos de flores cuando sufren un amor unilateral._ _La infección puede ser eliminada a través de la cirugía, pero los sentimientos desaparecen junto con los pétalos._ _Se puede curar sin efectos secundarios sólo cuando los sentimientos son devueltos._

Yo solo pensé que seria interesante.

* * *

 **Miserable Flor destruida**

 _Capitulo I: ¿Conoces este sabor?_

 _._

 _._

—¿Me acabas de olfatear?

—Es difícil no hacerlo.

Es verdad, hasta hace poco, todo alrededor de Will olía como la fragancia de rasurar que contiene un barco, barato y simple; pero cada vez es más frecuente que detecte en el agente un leve olor, uno que no sabe catalogar, tal vez Will este frecuentando a alguien nuevo.

Lecter continúa contestando lo que siempre pensó, su acompañante no le da más valor al asunto y el aprovecha el momento para continuar hablando a favor de Abigail, ella tiene potencial.

* * *

.

La primera vez que Hannibal noto que algo iba mal con él fue, como no, mientras comía. La carne (que esta vez era de ternera real) sabia diferente, un nuevo sabor que no pudo reconocer; más amargo que dulce, casi adictivo y, aun así, su paladar se negaba a aceptarlo. Extrañado, convino la carne con una variedad de especies y vinos, fue después de mucho que descubrió que el sabor no venía precisamente de la carne, sino más bien de su boca.

Es verdad que este hecho lo dejo aturdido, investigo y trato de recordar cualquier cosa que le diera una pista de lo que pudiera ser lo le estaba ocurriendo, pero atado al FBI, sus consultas y Will, su indagación tuvo que esperar. Además, tenía una cena que preparar.

Fue justo después de que Graham manejara una hora en la nieve para informarle que se había besado con Alana Bloom que el sabor en su boca resurgió como sentimiento de arcada. El desconcierto fue tal que tuvo que contenerse de hacer gestos.

La conversación entre ellos paso sin que Lecter tratara de poner verdadero interés, agradece la prudencia de Tobías al marcharse, y es casi un alivio tener algo que hacer con sus manos cuando el agente habla de lo mucho que le gusta Alana; Hannibal lo interrumpe en un impulso de mal humor, el sabor en su garganta no empeora, pero tampoco se va.

Impulsado por su incomodidad le informa a Will de las sospechas de Franklyn. Es consciente de las implicaciones que puede tener, pero su prioridad sigue siendo descubrir lo que sea que le esté pasando, además, en ese momento siente la inexplicable necesidad de deshacerse de Graham.

* * *

.

Ni siquiera tiene que alzar la mirada para saber que quien se adentra a la escena es Jack, sin embargo, lo hace. Una ansiedad que no puede esconder brotando de su mirada cuando posa sus ojos hambrientos en el agente especial que tímidamente camina tras su jefe. Una inesperada ola de alivio recorre su cuerpo y como si de una broma se tratara, el olor nuevo que Will arrastra llena la sala.

El joven lo mira, no hay compasión en su mirada, pero un poco de culpa se lee en los ojos azules y Hannibal no podría estar más encantado.

—Me preocupaba que estuvieras muerto. — Y es una de las cosas más sinceras que ha dicho en voz alta en su vida.

El interrogatorio de Jack es demasiado fácil, con todos muertos nadie refuta su declaración. El jefe se va y Will tímidamente se sienta cerca de él, sus ojos azules incómodos haciendo un esfuerzo por mirar directamente a los suyos.

—Siento como si lo hubiera arrastrado a mi mundo.

—Llegue aquí por mí mismo, pero agradezco tu compañía.

Es justo después de decir esa frase, que el alcance de su declaración hace eco en sí mismo; sus sentidos se aclaran y pude notar que, de hecho, el sabor que al que ahora se ha acostumbrado y el olor que percibe en Will, es el mismo.

Y esto podría ser tan descabellado como la única respuesta posible, ¿Hanahaki? Piensa con horror. Lo que lo lleva al entendimiento, está absolutamente enamorado de Will Graham.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí te lo agradezco enormemente.

No se exactamente cuando subiré continuación, pero tratare de que sea pronto. ¡Opiniones, criticas constructivas y comentarios serán bien recibidos!

¡Saludos!


End file.
